


It’s a wheel, Winnie

by Ironically_canon



Category: Tuck Everlasting, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironically_canon/pseuds/Ironically_canon
Summary: When she turns 17, Winnie drinks from the fountain and runs away to join the tucks.The problem is, immortality isn’t as glorious as it seems, and she’s starting to regret her decision.(Maybe rotating POV?)





	It’s a wheel, Winnie

Winnie opened her eyes to a soft kind of light filtering through the her bedroom window, falling gently over her room.

the sun had only just risen, not yet tired from doing the hard work of warming the earth and its inhabitants.

she sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and pushing her blankets back from her legs. She wiggled her toes, smiling to herself, and swung her feet off the bed and onto the floor.

 _Today’s the day,_

she thought to herself with a jolt, remembering a day not so long ago, that had set the rest of her life into motion.

_I’ve been waiting forever._

And indeed, she had. Six years.

a lifetime to someone her age, waiting on something so seemingly unobtainable to most, something that had, in her youth, thrilled her, and now made her nothing if not queasy, though she was still undeniably excited. 

_Six years from now,_

he’d told her. At the time, it had seemed longer than she could ever have wanted to wait, but as time went by, she’d found herself wishing she had more time to decide.

_nonsense._

She thought to herself, shaking her head to clear the doubt away.

_there’s nothing for you here._

she thought of her father and her grandmother, both taken from her too soon, and of her mother, who wished for Winnie to marry well and to take care of her in old age. 

But Winnie had tasted adventure, and she would never be content to be only her mother’s obedient daughter again.

she ran her fingers through her auburn hair, once bright orange, unweaving the neat braid her mother insisted she sleep in - 

“so your hair doesn’t grow coarse.”

she’d say, although Winnie couldn’t have cared less if she chopped it all off and burnt it, so long as she needn’t bother with it.

the idea of doing something so against what her mother had taught her gave her such thrills, though she hadn’t dared while she lived under her mother’s roof.

now though, she would soon be gone, with no one but an old woman to care.

Winnie quietly opened her vanity drawer and withdrew a pair of sewing scissors.

her mother had wished her to take up embroidery or sewing in her adolescence, but she couldn’t be bothered with the focus that such skills took, and had fairly soon her mother had abandoned the idea entirely. 

Setting them gently down in front of her mirror, she reached for her brush and ran it through a few times to sort out the worst of her tangles. 

Winnie braided her hair into a couple of sections, and set to chopping them off one by one, a tiny spark of excitement running through her with each snip of the scissors.

when she’d finished, she laid the braids on the vanity surface and set to evening her remaining hair, the result of which gave her a fine downy of ear-length, curly auburn hair.

she grinned wildly at the freedom from the weight and heat of it, running her hands through it in, mad with glee.

she quickly brushed the bits of hair into a small pile in a corner and set to preparing to leave. 

She’d packed her bag days in advance, bringing only things she deemed absolutely necessary, like a small portrait of her father, and the bottle Jesse had given her all those years ago.

It had long been empty, and sometimes she heard her toad croaking near the house. For whatever reason he’d never strayed far from her, always keeping within earshot, and she’d been glad for he company. 

She put on a simple blue dress, and grabbing her bonnet and her carpet bag, quietly slipped out of the room, shoes in hand so as not to make any sound, lest she wake her mother. 

She padded through the house out to the front door, then laced up bee boots and slipped out the door, shutting it slowly.

she turned to greet the outside world, the sun now fully risen and shining over the outline of a town she’d memorized by heart, full of people and animals thriving and just living. A world which seemed to full of possibility she could hardly stand it, and wondered what it had in store for her now.


End file.
